This invention relates to a golf ball putter, and in particular to an improved golf ball putter which facilitates imparting the proper direction of the drive of the golf ball.
Most golfers experience problems in their putts from time to time. The problems are attributable to a multiplicity of causes, some of which are random, including inadvertent twisting of the golf club shaft during the stroke, imprecisely contacting the golf ball by the putter face, and/or lack of control in imparting a force to the golf ball along the desired line of travel. It has been determined that factors such as balance and weight of the golf club also contributes to the inability to provide an accurate and smooth putting stroke.
There have been many attempts to provide improved putters, many with particular merit, but defects are also present in not fully resisting inadvertent twisting of the shaft while at the same time facilitating the proper directional aspects of the putt and providing improved balance and weight.